


I've Got You (Reprise)

by stormonmyskin



Series: I've Got You [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormonmyskin/pseuds/stormonmyskin
Summary: After the accident...
Series: I've Got You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I've Got You (Reprise)

It seemed to Robbie, as he sat there by the hospital bed, that time inched slowly by, like treacle. Agonising. Interminable.

Watching. Waiting. Hoping.

The slow rise and fall of James’ chest under the thin hospital sheet was reassuring. His breathing allowed Robbie to breathe, too. His face was peaceful, relaxed in sleep and achingly vulnerable. Robbie could almost forget where they were, looking at his face.

But he couldn’t truly forget. The white glow of the dressing on his stomach told of the reason they were here. The needle in the back of James’ hand spoke of blood transfusions and medicine.

Robbie remembered James’ face, taut with pain, fear in his eyes, panic straining his voice. Robbie remembered vivid red blood splashed across ashen grey skin. Robbie remembered James’ hand going slack in his grip, his eyes closing, his head tilting away.

The warmth of James’ skin soothed him.

He was holding James’ hand, the one without the needle, idly stroking patterns into the skin on the back of it, when it tightened once more around his. He looked up to see James’ eyes opening, the stormy blue-grey irises bright, and looking at him, and alive. His head lifted. His cheeks were pink in the heat of the room.

“Robbie,” he said, his voice low and rumbly and suffused with warmth. His lips curved upwards til the smile crinkled his eyes and brightened his whole face.

Robbie shifted in his seat, moved closer. “I’ve got you,” he said again, softly. He held James’ hand tight in his own. James held it back, this time. “I’ve got you, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write a follow up to the original story. But, it's lockdown, and I was going through some old works, and wondered if I *could* write a second part in the same number of words, as a challenge to myself. And I could, so I thought I might as well post it as have it sitting on my hard drive.


End file.
